Remote computing systems can enable users to remotely access hosted resources. Servers on the remote computing systems can execute programs and transmit signals indicative of a user interface to clients that can connect by sending signals over a network conforming to a communication protocol such as the TCP/IP protocol. Each connecting client may be provided a remote presentation session, i.e., an execution environment that includes a set of resources. Each client can transmit signals indicative of user input to the server and the server can apply the user input to the appropriate session. The clients may use remote presentation protocols such as the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) to connect to a server resource.
In the remote desktop environment, data representing graphics to be transmitted to the client are typically compressed by the server, transmitted from the server to the client through a network, and decompressed by the client and displayed on the local user display. Various schemes may be used to minimize the size of the graphics data that needs to be transmitted. One such scheme may include dividing the graphics data into tiles and sending only the tiles that have changed since a previous transmission. However, the changed tiles still need to be encoded and transmitted, typically requiring significant network bandwidth and a significant number of processor computation cycles to compress and decompress the tiles. Such processing requirements may have a direct effect on the data transmission/decoding latency from the server to the client and negatively impact the remote user's experience.
Thus, additional techniques are needed in the art to solve the above described problems.